Charlotte Mont-d'Or
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Minister of Cheese ; Pirate | epithet = | bounty = Unknown | status = | jva = }} "Scribe" Charlotte Mont-d'Or is the 19th son of the Charlotte Family and serves as Totto Land's , governing over Cheese Island. He is also a member of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Mont-d'Or is a lanky man with long limbs and a stocky abdomen. He has a rounded chin that sticks out, a long pointed nose, and a predominant slouch. He wears an open-chested, dark-colored jumpsuit with a skeleton pattern following the limbs and ribs. He also wears a dark-colored top hat with a light-colored ribbon, as well as dark lipstick and eye makeup in the shape of a single line going down each eyelid. His appearance is reminiscent of a child's skeleton Halloween costume. Personality Mont-d'Or is very fearful of Charlotte Linlin. He also cared greatly for Moscato before he was killed by their mother, warning him not to show fear or he would lose his life. When he saw his brother Cracker's defeated body, Mont-d'Or flew into a rage and wished to inflict physical harm on the attacker. Mont-d'Or is also somewhat rude, speaking to a child in a scathing manner when asked about Moscato's status and when one of his subordinates mentioned something obvious. He is very suspicious, and even doesn't trust his older brother Opera. He also seems quite authoritative, as he held and led a meeting with his brothers and sisters, and some Big Mom pirates and also gave orders to his underlings, disregarding what Opera said. Abilities and Powers As Minister of Cheese, Mont-d'Or has authority over Cheese Island in Totto Land. He has a considerable reputation, as Germa Kingdom princes Vinsmoke Niji and Vinsmoke Yonji recognized him as a heavyweight within the Big Mom Pirates, which is notable given the vast size and strength of the crew. Devil Fruit Mont-d'Or has seemingly eaten a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to manipulate books; he can levitate the books and use them as footholds. He can also place people under the illusion that they are inside a book's setting by hovering an open book over them, which he calls the ; such illusion will cease the instant the book is closed again. He is able to trap things within the pages of a book, via pinning them in with a nail, where they will never age. It is possible to communicate with people trapped in the book from the outside world. The bookmark can be inserted to manipulate the insides of its respective book. By Jinbe's admittance, Mont-d'Or's ability is limited only by his imagination. However, people can be freed by burning up the books, though the people themselves will catch on fire in the process. Gallery Weapons While marching to attack Monkey D. Luffy, Mont-d'Or carried a rifle. During the setup wedding, Mont-d'Or also wield a revolver as he point at the Vinsmoke Family. History Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc When Charlotte Linlin suffered a craving for croquembouche, she went on a rampage and started devouring everything in Sweet City until her craving would be satisfied. Mont-d'Or was among the people who watched as Charlotte Moscato attempted to calm his mother, but she attacked him. Mont-d'Or warned him not to show fear, but his efforts were futile, as Moscato tried to flee and Big Mom killed him. After Big Mom left to speak with Jinbe, Mont-d'Or ordered the guards to carry away Moscato's body. A child asked him if Moscato was dead and if Jinbe would be alright. Mont-d'Or only suggested that his interaction with Big Mom will not have a good outcome. Two days later, Mont-d'Or and his siblings, Opera and Galette, witnessed their brother, Cracker, fly into the Whole Cake Chateau. While standing over the defeated Cracker, Mont-d'Or flew into a rage as he asked who the attacker was, wanting to get revenge. Soon afterwards, Mont-d'Or and an army marched towards Luffy's location and began battling him. Mont-d'Or levitated several books as he walked, mocking Luffy for his poor performance in the battle. When Luffy attacked Opera, Mont-d'Or transported him into a book titled Suspense, and he appeared right in front of the pirate with his rifle pointed. After Luffy was defeated, Amande acquired a Vivre Card from Nami with Lola's name on it, and Mont-d'Or wondered if they stole the card from Lola. The army then returned to Sweet City to report the situation to Big Mom. Mont-d'Or imprisoned Luffy and Nami inside a book in the Prisoner Library, and he later turned to the page they were kept in so Big Mom could talk to them through a Den Den Mushi. After Big Mom finished her conversation with the prisoners, Mont-d'Or laughed at how Luffy had challenged her. Anglais arrived to inform Mont-d'Or and his siblings that an intruder broke into the Room of Treasure. Much later, Mont-d'Or held a meeting with some of his crewmates, where they went over the current status of the Sanji Retrieval Team. Mont-d'Or heard affirmative reports of the capture of everyone except Luffy and Nami, and he inquired to Opera about the rumors of the duo's escape and Jinbe's involvement in it. Opera vehemently denied the rumors and claimed that he burned Luffy and Nami alive. After receiving affirmation that the members of the Vinsmoke Family were in their rooms, Mont-d'Or adjourned the meeting. However, not trusting Opera's testimony, he told the Chess Soldiers to continue keeping watch for Luffy and Nami. Mont-d'Or contacted the Chess Soldiers in front of the Vinsmoke Family room on a Den Den Mushi. He told the soldiers not to let the Vinsmokes contact a single person until the wedding ceremony the next day. Mont-d'Or was informed by one of the soldiers that they finished positioning some of the soldiers around the infirmary where Vinsmoke Reiju was located, and that the Vinsmokes could only await their fate. Mont-d'Or then ordered the soldier to stop blabbering. Mont-d'Or attended the tea party and rejoiced as the bride and groom rode in on Zeus. During the exchange of vows, Mont-d'Or and some of his siblings prepared to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. However, when Pudding did not shoot Sanji as planned, Mont-d'Or grew concerned. He was then shocked when duplicates of Luffy emerged from the wedding cake. As chaos erupted at the wedding venue, Mont-d'Or angrily realized that Opera was lying about killing Luffy and Nami at the Prisoner Library. Mont-d'Or and his siblings are pointing their weapons at the Vinsmoke Family. Major Battles *Big Mom's army vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, and King Baum **Mont-d'Or vs. Luffy Trivia *''Mont d'Or'' is the French name for a type of "Vacherin", a cow's milk cheese made in France and Switzerland, which follows the eating/food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *Mont-d'Or's Devil Fruit is somewhat similar to Jora's Ato Ato no Mi, as it lets him trap three-dimensional beings in a two-dimensional world. *Some of the species captured by his ability, and shown to the Vinsmoke Family by Big Mom in her library are references to minor characters from Lewis Carroll's novel series "Alice": **The Griffin is a reference to the Gryphon from the first novel. **The Manticore and the Unicorn are a reference to the nursery rhyme mentioned in the second novel. *Mont-d'Or's appearance is similar to that of a scarecrow, possibly influenced by L. Frank Baum's novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. **Further, his usage of books may be similar to the version of the Scarecrow portrayed by Michael Jackson in the 1978 film adaptation of the musical The Wiz, who was created not from straw but shredded up books and paper. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Mont-d'Or it:Charlotte Mont d'Or ru:Шарлотта Мон-д’Ор fr:Charlotte Mont d'Or Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users